shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sharona De Vil Rhodes
is Rival to the old Rival to Eliskuya Michael Thūrwolf,Santi Sanchez and she was the old friend to Renton Michael Thūrwolf I Personality at first being child She was extremely spoiled, mean, selfish, jealous, extremely cruel. even yet a killing machine when she was only a little girl back then. when she was a clone and test subject of her genetic clone "mother". however sharona had short rotten bad violent temper tantrums when she wants something badly, in which is most likely her grandfather will give her something to keep her happy. or even a bookcase full of books to keep her remain icy calm. even yet when she refused for the things that she did not wanted. for the most odd yet awkward part of her life. she become emotionally stressed out lately and break down in tears however as soon she later got "older" she changed from a power hungry, greedy, and sill remained a spoiled brat (called by her generic clone "mother"). however when She wants her way or not to do as she wants and is well known she always use back-up plans for fail-safe keeping to get things done faster and quicker. however it not be pretty soon She seems has a long hatred grudge around two people who make her plans go failures: who where Eliskuya Michael and Santi Sanchez. however it seems she always lies to herself that she calls herself an "nice person" but she always finds it to funny for herself. however due in the fact she calls weak shamans and her mind control followers "Pawns" like if she was playing a game of chess with her foes. Character Relationships *The Childhood Friend to Renton Michael Thūrwolf I *Killed Santi Sanchez's grandfather Diego Sanchez. at the of fourteen age with her grandfather Adam De Vil Rhodes. for collecting combat data for her mother **was caught from cheating by Silva Niumbirch, who told her she was disqualified from the grand shaman tournament match she had when she was only fifteen as a child however her grandfather put her back in the tournament later on when she got older for unknown reasons *Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf. Eliskuya swears to avenge his mother's death, however her status remains unknown, as Sharona. coldly rudely calls it officially in a rude way, "dead" and "Gone". *Infected a deadly parasite inside Lilly Michelle to keep an eye on her. to humiliate Lilly Michelle's twin brother to keep him off her tracks and make him suffer the pain of losing someone close to him *Took in Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf as her Daughter and as her Second-in-command under the name as "Masked girl" as her mother figure to watch over her and letting her work under her, figure out a Final battle strategy with Eliskuya Michael Thūrwolf Appearance as Sharona had semi-long blond hair with brown eyes, but when she gets angry they will turn cat-like Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip wears a dark blue long skirt with a short black top with white lining along with black high heels. Abilities and Powers Shamanic Techniques Body Modification Throughout the days and years, it is seemed that Sharona has lost several limbs most of the time in the shaman tournament at a young age. due to the fact that the loss does seem to causes her a lot of pain however a white substance is shown flowing from the wounds along with her blood cells. It was later shown that she is able to reform her limbs painfully through an painful stress method, Overall due to being Infected with "special blood", Sharona has managed to extend her life-spam some believed by others that she may have becoming immortal person, even unknown to her however her body can crumble any rate and anytime soon, only she uses her special blood. in the right way Miscellaneous Skills Shape-Shifting: Calling herself the "Shape shifting mistress of evil" Sharona can change into virtually any form she desires, from a golden giant Chinese dragon, to a deadly scorpion and even yet her "true self" was an small harmless little girl. however she can also change her size, even she can liquefy herself and expand her body. however Sharona's consciousness can sill exist even a part of herself to be "reborn". however She typically changes into most dangerous forms that are threatening to fit certain dangerous situations Weapon :See More: Sharona's Sword History Before the Timeskip Early Past and Early Childhood Little is known about Sharona De Vil Rhodes' past, she born on January 4 and she was born as a spoiled child. so called by her genetic clone "mother" Dr.Stefania De Vil Rhodes doing her early childhood days, its unknown how she meet with Renton doing her early childhood. however after Sharona would meet him offend times and times doing their childhood. however She wold later grown up fast in the Household, when she was six and seven years old when her 7th and 8th birthday passed. however She would spend countless hours even mouths and years reading books at the grand library and even was researching at her mother's abandoned laboratory, in preparation of taking over the leadership, of her family from with the help of her grandfather Adam helping her. A Mission with her Grandfather and Meeting with santi sanchez however When sharona's birthday came she was now fourteen years old, and her grandfather give her birthday gift it was a mission to help him to spy on someone with him and then kill the person too. according to her generic clone "mother". she was acting a little bit of odd even yet suspicious too. even she had some nerve to accept her grandfather Adam's mission, however she did arrived at the south coast with her grandfather to have some "fun" with the mission with him. however she met with Santi, however she later captures him and later on his family finds out that the two unknown people are in fact herself and her grandfather on a "vacation". however As Sharona's grandfather Adam is about to hurt Santi, out of nowhere his father and grandfather finally show up to save their son and grandson's life. however As his father manages to free his son Santi as they're about to run off, however Santi's grandfather was shot in back by Sharona's grandfather's gun Oversoul. just out of nowhere, Sharona, who was only a fourteen year old child doing that time, she started to crazily stabbing Santi's grandfather. then they borrowed his body for the combat date for her generic clone mother. however, when santi's father decides to run together with his son because sharona's grandfather Adam was going after them. however One week later, after her grandfather Adam and sharona left the country to head back home with the combat data in hand, however this made Santi and his father are able to retrieve his grandfather's body from a cold storehouse. however, Santi had the intention to meet with the De Vil Rhodes Family one day again. Meeting with Ellie Elwood Coming to Japan Shaman Fight at Barrel Volcano mouths later. after she beaten Lilly's twin brother to death and nearly killing him. but she later tried to pushed him off a cliff of a volcano at barrel volcano. she soon later relies what she has done. and makes an cowardly escape in which she was later to infected Lilly with a deadly parasite, she though to herself if the parasite is going kill the twin sister sooner or later. however she left Barrel volcano.along with a brainwashed Ellie, but unknown to her. Lilly's twin bother somehow survived. its unknown how she knew this before she left at barrel volcano with Ellie, Lilly and Millie along Timeskip Retrun of the twin "Death" Return Etymology Character Trivia *Sharona can be heard humming a tone she made when she was younger called "I'm evil and you're jealous of me" to herself while she is planing something evil References Site Navigation Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Rivals Category:Shaman